parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters (Robots) (Childhood Style)
Cast: *Baby Rodney Copperbottom - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Youngest Rodney Copperbottom - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Younger Rodney Copperbottom - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) *Young Rodney Copperbottom - Sherman J. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Adult Rodney Copperbottom - Bob the Builder *Fender Pinwheeler - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) *Cappy - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Piper Pinwheeler - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Crank Casey - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Diesel Springer - The Lorax *Lug - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Phineas T. Ratchet - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Bigweld - Dilbert *Madame Gasket - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Aunt Fanny - Anna (Frozen) *Loretta Geargrinder - Kelly (Handy Manny) *Jack Hammer - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Mr. Gasket - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Tim the Gate Guard - Forrest Gump *Bigmouth Executive - Peter Pan *Fire Hydrant - Genie (Aladdin) *Wonderbot - Oh (Home) *Dog - Parappa the Rapper *Mr. Gunk - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Herb Copperbottom - Robert (Bob the Builder) *Lydia Copperbottom - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) *Tin Man - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Watches - Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Duke Caboom (Toy Story) *Toilet Bot - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) *Lampost - Aqualad (Teen Titans Go!) *Phone Booth - Kamen Rider Torque (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Microphone - Mr. Mike (Toy Story) *Mailbox - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Conductor - Conductor (The Polar Express) *Watch Robot - Bloat (Finding Nemo) *Mumbling Robot - Wall-E *Break-Dancing Robot - Bumblebee (Transformers) *Screwed Man - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Boy Walked Happily - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Pigeon Lady - Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) *Wristwatch Man - ??? *Trashcan Bot - ??? *Ratchet's Henchmen - Robo Rider (Masked Rider), Shadowborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs), Ragear (Sheep & Wolves) and Linnux (Rock Dog) *Chop Chop Workers - Zemeric (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5), General Venjix (Power Rangers Wild Force), Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) and Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Various Robots - Various Characters Scenes: Movie Used: *Robots (2005) Footages: Clips from TV Series/Movies Used: *Rugrats (1991) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bob the Builder (2015) *Handy Manny (2006) *Total Drama Island (2008) *Total Drama Action (2009) *Total Drama World Tour (2010) *Total Drama All Stars (2013) *JumpStart 3rd Grade (1996) *The Lorax (2012) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Anastasia (1997) *Dilbert (1999) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Humongous Entertainment (1992) *Forrest Gump (1994) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 2: Return to Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Home (2015) *Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) *Parappa the Rapper (1996) *Parappa the Rapper (TV Series) (2001) *Parappa the Rapper 2 (2001) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story Treats (1996) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) *Teen Titans Go! (2013) *Blue's Clues (1996) *The Polar Express (2004) *Wall-E (2008) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Transformers (2007) *Masked Rider (1995) *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996) *Sheeps & Wolves (2018) *Rock Dog (2017) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2009) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Star Wars (1977) Gallery: Trivia Poster Category:Robots Category:Robots Movie Spoofs Category:Robots Spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas